


31. Luke and Alex make plans

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	31. Luke and Alex make plans

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/) make plans  
 **players only. backdated to first week of December. takes place a few days after[Alex and Luke make their first visit to Citadel as Sir and boy](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/6797.html).**

Sighing with pleasure, Alex adjusts the bundled towel behind his head and leans back against the end of the bathtub, pulling Luke to rest in his arms. It's a bit of a squeeze for two tall men, but fortunately the tub is oversized to start with, and the tight fit is worth it when fragrant steam is rising in tendrils from the surface of the water. "Have you accomplished everything you wanted to get done while you're in Los Angeles?" he asks, shutting his eyes. Luke will be leaving for New Zealand so damn soon, and Alex feels like he's clinging to every moment they have together. "Need to send any postcards back to Wales?"

"I sent them all already -- from here and New York," Luke says with a smile, tilting his head to the side and back so he can see Alex, looking remarkably relaxed, before he shifts again, facing forward and closes his own eyes. "Do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I promised my parents I'd come home for the big family get-together. My filming schedule doesn't always allow for it, so since this year it does, I'm pretty much duty-bound," Alex replies. "It pretty much promises to be a riot. Four prolific generations of Skarsgards, plus the various significant others... There will probably be people there I won't even recognize." He snorts a laugh. "What about you?"

Luke shakes his head. "I don't think I'll have enough of a break to make it home," he says, stroking his fingers over Alex's. "What about between now and then? Any plans?"

"My party, of course. That's the big one. Although I suppose I've also got a ton of gift shopping I need to manage..." Alex sighs; he's really not looking forward to that bit. "You'll have Christmas in New Zealand? And New Year's?"

Luke nods. "I think I might go to Australia for the bit of time I have off." He glances at Alex again. "You could do your Christmas shopping in New Zealand or online even, if you came with me after the party," he says, wanting too much to have Alex with him to bother beating around the bush.

"That'll only be a week or so," Alex murmurs, but he's smiling already. "I'd spend half the time sleeping off the flight."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Luke says, not sure whether to take Alex seriously or not. "I'll wake you for sex."

Alex snorts a laugh, burying it against the damp skin of Luke's throat. "Please. I'm so good I could fuck you in my sleep," he jokes, his arms tightening around his lover. He brushes his lips over Luke's ear. "It's true, I'd rather be jet-lagged in your bed there than wide awake here." Wide awake and alone, not to mention desperately horny.

"So you'll come?" Luke says. "And then come back after Christmas? Until you have to work?" He gives Alex his best full-wattage smile.

Christ, Alex is an easy mark. It's a good thing he doesn't _want_ to resist. "Yes," he answers, unable to smooth his own smile from his lips. "I'll be there with you. So long as I'm staying in your room," he adds. He should probably - make that definitely - reserve a room for himself wherever Luke is staying, for the purpose of camouflage. But he's got no intention of sleeping there.

"Where else would you stay?" Luke says. He's got nothing to hide and everyone else can just mind their own business.

"Nowhere else," Alex agrees with a shake of his head. "Come here," he urges, tugging Luke to turn around and straddle his thighs in the water. "Face me. I want a kiss."

Luke loops his arms around Alex's neck and kisses him slowly, sucking lightly on his lower lip before licking into his mouth, something flipping hard and hot in the very pit of his stomach. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispers, brushing their lips together.

It's bizarre to Alex to hear the echo of the words inside his head. He groans softly and slides one hand up to tangle in Luke's wet hair, holding him in place while he kisses along his jaw and down the smooth line of his throat. It's like this every time, desire rushing up to overwhelm him, transmuting somewhere into sheer need. He shifts, seating Luke more firmly in his lap, his erection snugged against the crack of his lover's ass.

A needy moan spills from Luke's lips and he shifts back against Alex, hoping his sir will take the hint.

"Stop trying to distract me with sex," Alex teases, nibbling at Luke's throat. "We're having a very important conversation." As if he's not the one who started it.

Luke laughs. "I thought we were already done," he confesses.

"My mistake." Alex slides his hands down over Luke's hips. Reaching between his thighs he presses both thumbs into Luke's hole, the combination of lube plus water easing the way. "God, you're so hot," he mutters, stretching his boy. "Always so fucking hot."

"Wait, _fuck_ ," Luke breathes, a rough shudder running through him. "Did you want to talk more? Was there something else?" He doesn't even know why he's asking or how he's managed to scrape a last few brain cells together with Alex touching him like this, but the last thing he wants to do is stop them talking.

"You want me to wait?" Alex raises an eyebrow, watching Luke's face. He twists his wrist and pushes two fingers into Luke's ass, going straight for that sensitive bundle of nerves. Massaging it gently, he settles back against the tub's side. "I can wait."

"No." Luke whimpers, moaning already. "Please. You said we were having a important conversation."

Alex laughs. "I've already forgotten about it," he assures his lover. He rubs Luke's prostate a few more times, drinking in every nuance of expression on that gorgeous face. "You want to ride my cock, boy? Take me up your ass?"

Luke nods. "Please, sir, yes." His cock hard and straining between them.

Swallowing a groan, Alex pulls Luke to half-kneel half-float just on top of him, the head of his erection pressing tantalizingly against Luke's hole. He holds himself steady with one hand and slowly eases Luke down, hissing out a breath as his boy's body stretches to take him in.

"Oh, god. _Sir,_ " Luke whispers, shutting his eyes as Alex pushes deeper, his body opening for his huge fucking cock. "Yes, please, fuck me, fuck my hole."

Alex grits his teeth and begins to move, rocking his hips up to meet Luke's body as he pulls his boy down onto him more fully. He moans at the slick drag of skin on skin. Sliding his hands up Luke's back he presses in close, sucking Luke's nipple into his mouth.

Luke cries out in pleasure, shoving his hands into Alex's hair and tugging, unable to help himself.

Fuck, Luke just tastes incredible, hot and sexy, and his obvious desire just lights Alex the fuck up. Alex curls his fingers around Luke's shoulders, pressing his fingernails into wet skin. And he bites down.

"Oh god," Luke moans, his whole body tensing, clamping down hard around Alex before he starts moving on him. Struggling to get him deeper, in harder, wanting, god, wanting so much.

"That's it, boy," Alex orders, his voice husky with lust. "Show me. Show me how you want it." He moves to the other nipple, licking and sucking, teasing at it with his tongue before he bites down again.

Luke moans, not even managing words this time, his hands tightening in Alex's hair as he rides him, harder and harder, water sloshing dangerously high on the sides of the tub. Lifting all the way up, right to the tip, before he shoves back down, forcing his hole to take every last inch in one drop. And again. Again and again.

" _Fuck_." Alex keeps his hold tight on his boy, moving with him and thrilling at the sharp sting in his scalp -- a sign of how much his lover wants him. He sucks hard on Luke's nipple, laving at it again and again the way he'd give attention to his boy's cock. Sliding his hands down he grips Luke's ass cheeks, spreading them and driving up into his boy, spilling hot with a shout.

Luke cries out in surprise, the liquid rush inside him spiking the arousal coiling at the base of his spine and then he's coming, hard, cock spurting between them, unable to stop it. "Oh, god, no," he whimpers even as wave after wave of pure pleasure thrums through him.

Stunned, Alex stares at him. Then he shakes his head with a grin. "At least enjoy it while it's happening," he advises, nuzzling Luke's throat. Consequences can be dealt with later -- there'll be time enough for that.

Luke shakes his head at himself. "I just - I don't know how to get better at this," he says. "My reactions to you - they're so... instinctual."

"It'll get easier with practice," Alex says, laying gentle kisses along the line of Luke's jaw. He's not the least bit angry; he knows his boy didn't deliberately disobey him. "And to help you focus, you'll spend a few hours in a cock cage tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, torn between being horrified at the idea of his cock being locked away and aroused by the very same thing.

Alex smiles and brushes Luke's wet hair off his forehead. "Have you ever worn one before?" he asks, although he's guessing he already knows the answer.

Luke shakes his head. "No."

"Good. I'll give you one that won't show under your clothing," Alex tells him. "No one will even know you're wearing it. Unless they grope you, in which case I'd better hear about it."

Luke smiles at that. "Yes, sir." This isn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it might be, especially after that time in London. Alex doesn't seem angry or disappointed and he doesn't have that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Thank you."  



End file.
